A viagem! PELA EUROPA? oO !
by Eternity Curse
Summary: Um poderoso artefacto ninja foi roubado e cabe aos melhores ninjas recuperálo!A única coisa que têm para a descobrir é uma pista e a sua localização aproximada:a europa! Sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, gaaraino, shikatemari: humor, romance e acção! :D
1. Desastre Aereo

**disclaimer: naruto não me pertence, etc etc u.u'  
Nesta estoria os nijas têm 17 anos e 18 anos (menos os senseis claro n.n)**

* * *

**No escritório de Tsunade ...**

- Vocês podem ir de férias – Kakashi falava sentado numa secretária.

- Sério? – todos os ninjas perguntaram em coro.

- Não! Hauuhahua .. eu sou hilário.

- É..

- Erm .. bem .. isso vai dar como férias, vocês vão para a Europa!

- Yey!

- Para uma missão

- Ohhh!

- De nível A

- Yey!

- Com os senseis

- Ohhh!

- Vai durar algum tempo

- Yey!

- Mas vão todas as equipas e com o apoio dos ninjas da areia

- Ohh!

- Por isso vão ser quase férias!

- Yey!

- Pronto gente . .acabaram os yeys ..

- Ohhh.

- Acabem com isso!

- Tá! Mas toda a Europa? – uma menina de cabelos rosa saiu do meio de todos os ninjas.

- Não .. só a união europeia.

- Toda a união europeia?

- Não .. não sei, depende do tempo em que encontrarmos o que procuramos.

- E o que procuramos é? – naruto saltou com muita curiosidade.

- Uma caixa.

- Tantos ninjas por uma caixa? – um menino de cabelos longos e olhos pérola parecia um tanto chateado com a quantidade de pessoas que teria que fazer a missão.

- Uma caixa com poderes inimagináveis.

- Wow .. melhorou. – o loirinho saltava junto com o rapaz com o cão.

- Vamos partir amanha bem cedo. Encontramo-nos todos no aeroporto! – (eles têm aeroporto não têm? o.o )

- Vamo viajar, viajar, viajar! Nois vamos viajar, viajar, viajar .. arrrrrrrrrrr – naruto saltava e cantava de um lado para o outro enquanto se dirigiam para o avião.

- Pare .. de .. cantar ..! – um menino com uma mala azul estava tentando se controlar para não atacar o loiro no meio daquela multidão.

- Awww .. que mau que você é Sasuke! Eu estou me divertindo tá?

- Arg , seu ..

- Ei ei! Gente .. não se matem antes de começarmos a viagem! Pelo menos depois posso dizer que você morreram em luta ..! –kakashi interferiu antes que sobrasse para ele.

- Erm .. okay .. – ambos os meninos disseram enquanto pegavam as malas para entrar no avião.

- Muito bem vamos começar, entrem todos por favor! – kakashi acenava para todos e apontava para a porta do avião.

- Nem pensar. – neji parou na porta olhando desconfiado para ele.

- Porque não?

- Porque eu só entro nessa coisa sabendo quem vai pilotar!

- Credo, como você é Neji-kun! Não precisa de se preocupar!

- Humpf .. – neji, tenten e Lee entraram para o avião seguidos do resto das equipes.

- Vamos! Entrem todos!

- Onde está o capitão? – sasuke também não pareceu muito convencido com a presença de um tão bem humorado sensei.

- Ele está .. hum .. ocupado.

- Espero que seja pilotando u.u – naruto completou o que sasuke ia dizer e entraram desconfiados ainda para o avião.

- Oi!

- Kurenai sensei !

- Sim ?

- Que você está fazendo aqui?

- Oiee gente!

- Asuma sensei!

- Hehe .. gosto da farda uahuahua

Anime fall

- bem .. agora sentem-se de acordo com o que eu digo! ¨_o mapa está mais em baixo ¨_

- Não há razão para se preocuparem! – asuma falou ao ver a cara e pavor de todos

- Esperemos que descansem durante o voo! – kurenai falou logo depois

- E alguém aqui sabe pilotar um avião? – asuma perguntou muito sério.

- QUÊ?

- Huahuhau .. estávamos brincando! O gai sensei vai vos levar junto com o kakashi!

- O QUÊ?

- Não vale a pena tentarem tirar os cintos de segurança, eles não saem de qualquer forma. Agora nos vamos embora e vocês ficam por vossa conta e com eles os dois, o kakashi vai mandando instruções! Byeee! – Kurenai e Asuma foram para a . hum .. não sei o nome .. onde eles conduzem o avião, para dar lugar ao capitão.

- NÃO!

- Oi gente! – gay parecia muito bem humorado.

- Não!

- Parem com o "não" tá? Antes de começarmos .. deixem-me explicar tudo o que não vamos fazer: a viagem durará largas horas, quando chegarmos á europa iremos com um residente até um país surpresa procurar algo surpresa também! Muahaha

- Hem .. alguém tem questões? Se alguém tiver questões fale com aquela parede velha e suja. – Kakashi também chegou para dar o seu contributo no discurso de gay.

- Agora queriamos agradecer á tsunade por este momento com os nossos alunos, a kurenai, ao asuma, a bla bla bla ... – gay falou durante 37 min enquanto todos tentavam fugir das mais variadas formas - não é oficial, mas eu acho que não tem mais ninguém para agradecer na vila da folha.

- Concordo. – todos disseram.

- Então .. comecemos a viagem!

- ai .. muito bem .. vamos começar .. há uma primeira vez para tudo né inimigo? – gay falava enquanto seguia um manual para ligar o avião.

- Com assim, você não me avisou que não sabe usar esta coisa! – kakashi largou o seu livro.

- Ups ..

- Como "ups"?

- AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - assim que o avião deixou o chão ...

MAPA DO AVIÃO

Ino Gaara Temari Shikamaru

Sakura Sasuke Neji Tenten

Naruto Hinata Lee Kankuro

Shino Kiba 

- mas que—ahhhhhhhhhhhh! – logo que o avião saiu da pista as "aptidões" de piloto de Gay foram óbvias, o avião abanava imenso enquanto as meninas gritavam, os cintos se soltavam e muita gente caia do seu lugar, Lee e Kankuro não se conseguiam nem mexer com os cintos muito apertados, Shino e Kiba dormiam, naruto e Hinata gritavam juntos .

- eu estou calma .. muito .. cal-ma .. - Sakura respirava fundo tentando não olhar pela janela, ela tinha pânico de aviões desde muito pequena.

- Qua aconteceu? – Sasuke (milagre) parecia preocupado, ou curioso com a expressão da menina.

- Nada. – ela se atirou ao braço do menino enquanto chorava em pânico.

- Eh .. sakura – o moço tentava fazer com que ela largasse o seu braço mas cada vez que tentava mais a menina chorava.

- Não vaia Sasuke! Não, por favor!

- Não como se eu tivesse muita escolha.

_- grita _O quê que fazemos? – Tenten assistia ao pandemónio enquanto Neji lia o seu livro muito calmamente.

_- calmamente _grita, corra.

- Estaríamos melhor num planeta a explodir!

- É melhor ficar sentada e apertar o cinto.

- Porquê? Ahhh! – o avião deu duas voltas, mas neji conseguiu puxar tenten pelo pulso e sentá-la.

- Por isso. – e continuou a ler o seu livro. Enquanto isso, temari e shikamaru tinham levado com todas as malas que caíram, uma delas fez um corte na perna de temari.

- Me dê a sua mão.

- Porquê, está doendo?

- Não .. estou me sentindo .. romântica .. claro que está doendo seu besta!

- Só perguntei!

- Estou zangada! – Logo depois a menina se vira e dá um murro em Shika para "melhorar a raiva".

- Muito melhor. você está bem?

- consigo sentir o meu nariz na minha garganta, isso é mau?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Ino gritava enquanto agarrava o pescoço de Gaara.

- Cale.a.boca. – gaara já estava farto o suficiente daquela multidão da vila da folha.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – a menina ignorou os pedidos de gaara e continuou gritando.

- Uff – gaara revirou os e olhou para as nuvens que estavam as ser brutalmente ultrapassadas pelo avião que subia e descia .. realmente, aquela ia ser uma longa missão.

- BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – na cabina de comandos (ou qualquer coisa assim n.n')

- como assim não temos combustível? – gay olhou para o enorme aviso e depois para o mapa,estavam no Egipto por aquela altura, e deviam estar na Grécia

- Ups ... – kakashi lembrou-se que tinha esquecido de encher todo o tanque. (numa viagem tão grande eles deviam ter parado no meio do caminho, mas não interessa essa parte tá? Esqueçam a lógica n.n)

- VOCÊ ESQUECEU? – kurenai gritou no ouvido de kakashi enquanto asuma acendia um cigarro muito calmamente. - ASUMA! APAGUE ISSO! – kurenai gritou de novo, mas desta vez para o doido que estava fumando.

- E agora? – kakashi olhou para tudo á sua volta. – melhor avisar os meninos e lhes dar os pára-quedas!

- Meninos ... - - meninos!- - não quero que vocês entrem em pânico mas ...

- Você não acha que esse aviso chegou tarde? – Neji era o único que parecia indiferente naquela situação e tirou calmamente os olhos do livro para lançar um olhar a Kakashi.

- Ehh .. talvez .. – Kakashi olhou para todo o mundo a sua volta, sasuke tentava fugir de sakura que apertava o braço (já roxo) dele, neji lia calmamente enquanto tenten tentava se manter no lugar, Hinata e Naruto gritavamestridentemente, ino e gaara brigavam, temari e shikamaru tenavam chegar aos seus lugares enquanto o resto dormia profudamente.. Kakashi respirou fundou e falou/gritou:

- VAMOS CAIR! AGARREM NOS PÁRA-QUEDAS E SALTEM!

_Pausa .. silencio ..._

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – todo o mundo agarrou os coletes e abriram a porta de emergência.

- Neji você leva o naruto e Tenten leva a Hinata, Sasuke você leva a Sakura! - Kakashi falava visto que Naruto, Hinata e Sakura estavam em pânico.

- Se o meu braço estiver operacional! - Sasuke falava enquanto esfregava o seu braço arroxeado.

- Desculpe Sasuke. – sakura limpava as lágrimas com a mão para fazer o salto .. mesmo com pavor a alturas.

**RESUMO DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Após uma desastrosa aterragem a meio do deserto, os ninjas caminhavam para tentarem encontrar alguém ou alguma coisa...

* * *

**

**Gostaram? **


	2. Perdidos no Deserto

**Oi! .. desculpem pelo nome do Gay/Gai .. mas no site que consultei estava Gay .. ', de qualquer forma obrigada Ika por ter informado n.n**

* * *

_Após uma desastrosa aterragem a meio do deserto, os ninjas caminhavam para tentarem encontrar alguém ou alguma coisa._

- Eu nem acredito que viemos parar aqui! – Naruto sacudia a areia da sua roupa irritadamente enquanto agitava um punho no ar.

- Melhor começar a acreditar. – O menino de olhos negros pegou um pequeno livro do seu bolso e começou a lê-lo.

- Largue logo esse livro! Já parece o Kakashi! – Naruto pega no livro e rasga em mil pedacinhos.

- SEU IDIOTA! – Sasuke pega nos pedacinhos e atira no moço loiro.

- Que foi?

- Isso era o mapa! A nossa única forma de encontrar um caminho! – Sasuke olhou Naruto com raiva e começou a andar de novo – _nota mental: matar o naruto e o gai assim que tiver certeza que não poderão ser úteis._

- Não é suposto eu morrer! – Ino gritava no fim do grupo falando com Tenten.

- Sério? – enquanto isso, sakura ia olhando para Sasuke – _Não é justo! Porquê que isto tem sempre que acontecer comigo? Eu estou tentando esquecer .. ele me abandonou .. aquelas pernas perfeitas carregaram aquele corpo perfeito para longe do meu olhar não tão perfeito assim e-- _

- Sakuraaa! – Ino gritava no ouvido da menina.

- Hum?

- Nada ... é só que você estava olhando para o MEU Sasuke.

- Não vejo nenhum copy right. – Tenten olhou sarcástica para Ino.

- Ele é todo meuuuuuuuuuuu!

- Continue sonhando querida. – tenten ri para Ino e sai para falar com Neji.

- Tenten! VOLTE AQUI! Não me vire as costas! Tenten!

_horas depois .. _

- Eu aposto que atrás daquela colina tem uma grande floresta! – Naruto corria freneticamente á frente de todos os outros que já estavam mais que cansados.

- Você achou isso nas ultimas setenta e três dunas! – Sasuke tentava juntar aqueles pedacinhos irritantes do mapa.

- Mas essa tem sim!

- Certo ... – Sasuke jogou os pedacinhos na cara dele e se juntou a ele no cimo da colina. - oh olhem .. mais deserto!

- Que surpresa ... – o rapaz de cabelos longos olhou a outra colina e continuou andando.

- Gaara, não tem mesmo forma de ajudar? – Naruto virou-se para poder falar com o menino que seguia no meio do grupo.

- Eu gosto deste lugar ...

- GAARA! SEU MENINO CÍNICO! NOS TIRA DAQUI! – Ino gritava no fim do grupinho.

- Aff .. menina doida.

- Haha! De certeza que tem uma floresta daquele lado! – naruto correu pela duna enquanto a turma o seguia, de novo. – heyyyy! Acertei! Haha! Bem feito!

- Uau, você por uma vez na vida tem razão - falou Shika olhando a floresta.

- Bem gente! Vai anoitecer daqui a pouco, melhor irmos buscar lenha e achar um bom abrigo! Sasuke e Naruto, lenha. Neji e Tenten levem o Gai e procurem comida! O resto ajuda na organização. – Kakashi organizava mesmo a tempo de chegarem ao Oásis.

_Sasuke e Naruto  
__Apanhando lenha ..._

- Você viu aquilo? – Naruto se levanta de repente após ter visto uma sombra gigantesca.

- Não. – sasuke, simplesmente ignorava enquanto colhia os ramos.

- aquilo era um dinossauro?

- Não era um dinossauro.

- Você disse que não tinha visto.

- E não vi.

- Então como sabe que não era um dinossauro?

- Porque os dinossauro estão extintos.

- Ah, yea. – naruto agachou-se de novo para continuar pegando os ramos.

_Restantes..._

- Tenho fome .. – Chouji falava enquanto se sentava num tronco velho.

- Todos temos Chouji! – Shikamaru rolou na sua posição confortável para falar com ele.

- O que eu faria por um muffin!

- tive uma ideia! Cada vez que você falar algo relacionado com a palavra "comida" tem que pôr um real nesta caixinha!

- Aqui tem 20, deve dar até ao jantar.

- Aff .. esqueça!

- Voltamos! E trouxemos a lenha! – Naruto gritava enquanto jogava a lenha para a frente dos amigos.

- Finalmente! Estava congelando .. acendam logo isso!- Kiba falava tremendo.

- Eu trato disso. – O moço de olhos ónix chegou perto dos ramos mas ..

- HAHA! Isso queria você! – naruto parou a sua passagem. - eu não vou deixar você se exibir assim em frente da minha bela Sakura!

- Naruto, o Sasuke é muito mais rápido! – Shikamaru falou se sentando no tronco.

- Que importa? Eu vou provar que sou muito melhor que ele!

- Duvido ... – shika falou de novo.

- Observe!

_Uma hora depois ..._

- Aff! Anoiteceu! Deixe logo o menino fazer isso! – A sensei falava enquanto as meninas tratavam do jantar, liderado por Ino.

- NAOO! – Naruto gritava pela milésima vez naquela noite.

- Tente usar madeira... – Sasuke falou já farto de ouvir aquele menino.

- Eu vou fazer isso! mas só porque já tinha pensado antes! – o loiro pega dois paus e começa a tentar.

- Claro... - poucos minutos depois uma pequena chama acende-se.

- Fiz fogo com paus! Haha! De agora em diante devem me chamar: Naruto-senhor do fogo! – Naruto falava orgulhoso enquanto olhava todos os outros.

- Hey, senhor do fogo, seu rabo está ardendo.. – falou o mais preguiçoso enquanto se aninhava perto da chama.

- Quê? Aiiiiii!

- Hahaha .. – todos riam vendo como ele tentava apagar a chama até que Sasuke lhe atira água do cantil para cima.

- Daqui em diante vou chamá-lo Sasuke-

- senhor do tente me tocar e está morto!

- Meninos! Mesmo sem carne ou verduras e mesmo sem água, eu, poderosa Ino, fiz uma bela sopa! – Ino caminhava com um grande recipiente com algo com uma cor azulada lá dentro.

- Uhu! Eu estou esfomeado ... mas não tão esfomeado! – Chouji olhou aquilo e lembrou que não tinha tanta fome assim.

- O que foi aquilo? – Ino esqueceu a raiva para olhar uma sombra passando muito rapidamente por eles.

- talvez seja um monstro, talvez seja uma girafa zangada, não sei. – Shika falou trocando de lugar.

- Esqueçam isso, já passou. Ino, já viu o q sobrou na fuga?

- Hum .. umas barrinhas de cereais vermelhas. – Ino respondeu a Kakashi pegando o que tinha encontrado.

- ISSO É DINAMITE!

- AHHH! – Ino largou violentamente o dinamite que depois Kurenai apanhou.

PROXIMO CAPÍTULO:_ Sasuke e Naruto estavam de guarda quando derrepente ..._

* * *

**Obrigada por todos os reviews! **


	3. Os ninjas do deserto

**Novo capítulo .. bgda por todos os coments )**

**disclaimer: uma coisita da era do gelo n.n**

* * *

- Naruto e Sasuke! Vocês ficam de guarda esta noite! – Kakashi falou, indo para a sua tenda.

- OKAYYY! – Naruto falou fazendo continência!

- E faça pouco barulho!

- susurrando .. tá!

_Algum tempo depois .._

- .. mas porquê época do Gelo? Podia ser 'O grande frio' ou 'a era rápida' ou 'a era da luz', como sabemos que é uma idade do gelo? – Naruto falava enquanto brincava com algumas pedras.

- Por causa .. de todo .. O GELO! – Sasuke gritava saindo do seu posto.

- Ahh! Calma Sasuke!

- Quatro horas para o nascer do dia .. não vou aguentar esse tempo todo aturando você!

- Você fala como se eu fosse o seu inimigo ou o gaara ...

- Pelo menos o Gaara fica calado!

- Eh.. meninos? – Uma menina de cabelo rosa saia da sua tenda.

- Hum? OI SAKURA!

- Shhh! – Sasuke e Sakura falavam para calar o loiro.

- Ah .. oi ... sakura!

- Eu preciso de .. hum, vocês sabem ! Por isso, vou sair por uns minutos!

- Tá! Divirta-se! – Naruto falou acenando para ela.

- Você nem faz a menor ideia do que ela foi fazer pois não? – Sasuke sentou-se de novo no seu lugar.

- Eh, não.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Após um grito estrondoso os dois ninjas se levantaram rapidamente seguindo para o local.

-O que foi isto?

- A Sakura! – Sasuke lembrou após ter ouvido aquele grito já milhares de vezes.

- SAKURAAAA!

- aiii .. medo .. preciso de vocês Sasuke, Naruto, a guarda nacional ... – Sakura estava sentada no chão rodeada por ninjas.

- não toquem na Sakura! – o loiro vira-se para o menino de olhos negros – eh .. eles não são umas centenas a mais que nós?

- Use a sua técnica! Eu pego a Sakura e aviso os outros, você distrai!

- Tá! Hey! Porquê que eu fico com a pior parte?

- Divirta-se! - Sasuke pega na aterrorizada Sakura e sai para avisar os outros.

- Uh, okay ...

- KAKASHI! – Sasuke correu para avisar Kakashi.

- Quê? Onde? Quem? – O pervertido acordava lentamente do seu sono profundo.

- Estão ali centenas de salteadores!

- Ninjas?

- Claro! Senão tínhamos dado conta do recado! – Sakura falou ainda nos braços de Sasuke.

- Acho que são demasiados para enfrentar.

- São ninjas da areia? – Falou Gaara acabado de chegar.

- Não.

- Rebelião provavelmente. Peguem tudo, vamos sair daqui! – Falou Kakashi correndo para avisar os outros.

- NARUTO VENHA! – Sasuke foi chamá-lo enquanto todos fugiam.

- Ahhhhhhh .. depressa!

- Nós conseguimos vencê-los!

- Não, não conseguimos! – Sakura falava tentando tirá-lo dali.

- você está dizendo que eu sou mentiroso?

- Não. Estou dizendo que você é optimista. De qualquer forma, é a mesma coisa.

- oh boa, estamos encurralados! – Falava Tenten escondida atrás dos arbustos com o resto da turminha.

- Shikamaru! Arranje um plano ou eu conto o seu segredo mais obscuro! – Temari falava olhando o menino.

- você está me chantageando?

- Chantagem é uma palavra tão feia. Prefiro extorsão, o "X" fica muito melhor.

- Só há uma solução! – falava Naruto saindo de trás dos arbustos.

- não faça nada estúpido! – Neji olhava naruto e depois a multidão.

- AMIGOS!

- Como isso .. u.u'

- Viemos em paz !

- Nós não, por isso lute ou nos entregue as pistas que tem sobre a caixa! – o ninja que estava a frente falou se aproximando de naruto.

- Eh ... eu acho que não resultou. – o loiro falava dando passos lentos, de costas, em direcção aos arbustos.

- Sasuke? você não vai fazer o que eu penso que você vai fazer. – falava sakura vendo que ele estava procurando algo na bolsa dela.

- Sim, eu acho que sim. – ele falou ao encontrar as "barrinhas de cereais"

- Mas isso é muito forte!

- Naruto! Baixe-se!

- PUMFF!

- Resultou? Eh ! resultou! Bem feito seus grandes .. uh oh .. AHHHHHHHHH – Naruto falou até ver que os ninjas se tinham mantido no mesmo lugar.

- Vamos correr! – Chouji falava correndo do seu lugar.

- Eu ia soar tão estúpido dizendo aquilo. – o menino com o cão falou pegando nas mochilas.

- Gaara! Faça alguma coisa! – temari falou correndo lado a lado com ele.

- Perto daqui tem uma cidade! Chegamos lá e estaremos salvos!

- Perto? - kankuro corria logoatrás deles.

- Uns quilómetros.

- Ohh

- Hey! Aqui! – Sasuke apontava para um enorme vale.

- Ei, Naruto! O sasuke encontrou um atalho!

_naruto olha para o vale estreito e escuro _não obrigada, eu prefiro viver.

- Então eu aconselho você a tomar o atalho! – Sasuke falava olhando para ele com olhos de "você entra ou eu mesmo mato você".

- glup okay.

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: No vale estreito e escuro ..._

* * *

**oi! capítulo curtinho, mas o próximo terá o dobro do tamanho! n.n .. espero que gostem, r&r! **


	4. Festa, a diversão de NejiTenten

**Oi de novo! n.n obrigado pela paciência de todos para ler uma história bem longa como essa! **

* * *

_No local estreito e escuro ..._

- Aqui devemos estar em segurança por umas horas. Pelo menos até sabermos direito o caminho para essa cidade. – Kakashi sentou-se no chão.

- Rico dia para deixar de beber – Asuma pegava um cigarro sentando-se perto dele como o resto da turminha.

- Vá lá Asuma-sensei! Isto não é tão mau assim. – o menino de sobrancelhas grossas olhou para ele sorrindo.

- Não?

- Não! Olhe para o lado bom.

- Qual lado bom?

- era só uma expressão! – Lee ficou com lágriminhas nos olhos após uma pergunta sobre a qual ele não tinha nenhuma resposta razoável.

- tenho fome .. – Chouji falava pela milionésima vez.

- Sério? – Shika falava, ironicamente, olhando a parede.

- A sua mãe fez alguma daqueles bolinhos picantes? – shikamaru virou-se calmamente com um ar aterrorizado e falando muito lentamente.

- Nunca diga "sua mãe" e "bolinhos" na mesma frase quando estiver falando comigo.

- Tudo bem. A gente deve sair daqui assim que o Sasuke começar a gostar da Ino, tradução: NUNCA! – Chouji começou a rolar no chão de tanto rir até que Ino começou a persegui-lo.

- Arg, seu! VOLTE AQUI!

- Isso não é completamente verdade .. – Gaara falou, se levantando.

- Quê? Qual parte? – falou Ino pensando que alguém a ia apoiar na questão de Sasuke.

- Se depender de mim, vocês bem podem ir construindo uma nova Vila. – Sasuke falou enquanto limpava as suas armas.

- Não é isso, este tipo de ninja costuma atacar só de noite, quando o Sol nascer podemos partir de novo para a cidade.

-Finalmente uma boa notícia! – a menina de cabelo rosa saltou de alegria abraçando hinata.

- Quanto tempo falta até ao nascer do Sol? – kurenai perguntou olhando o fim do caminho deles.

- Uma meia hora ou assim ... – respondeu kakashi.

- Ótimo! Podemos ir revendo as pistas...

- Temos pistas? – falaram em únisseno.

- Claro que sim!

- Mas .. se ela foi roubada..? – O menino de cabelos longos perguntava enquanto a sensei respondia a todas as perguntas.

- Não é bem assim ...Á uns anos atrás nós simulamos um roubo da caixa para a podermos proteger sobre feitiços ninja.

- Então se ela está protegida porquê que estamos aqui?

- Aí está o problema. Segundo o feitiço que nós utilizamos a caixa não se mantém no mesmo lugar durante mais do que uma hora, mas esse feitiço termina após alguém ter quebrado o selo.

- Quem quebrou? – interviu kiba que tal como os outros estava morrendo de curiosidade.

- Não sabemos. Algum ninja muito poderoso, agora temos que encontrá-la antes que ele o faça.

- E como sabem que está por aqui?

- Fizemos alguns cálculos, provavelmente está num desses oito países.

- E a caixa deixa pistas?

- Sim, se vocês tiverem este medalhão com vocês aparece uma pequena pista ... claro que é um pouco difícil de decifrar, mas não temos escolha.

- E agora .. ? – sakura se aproximou de kurenai.

- Em cada país teremos um guia, ele conhece bem a região, será mais fácil de encontrá-la.

- E qual foi a pista que nos leva até a Grécia?

- "onde o desporto uniu os homens a primeira chave encontrarão" – sakura leu em voz alta o papel que estava na mão da sensei.

- nossa ... mas essa pista é muito fácil. – tenten surgiu de trás de Neji para comentar.

- Claro, agora em que região da Grécia?

- Er .. no local que aí diz?

- Duvido ..

- Eii gente! Amanheceu! – gritou naruto perto do final do percurso. - Aldeia desconhecida, aqui vamos nós!

_Na cidade ..._

- Chegamos! – naruto anunciou de novo.

- Oi gente! – um menino saía do meio da multidão assenando.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Kankuro

- Meu nome é Trick e vou ser o vosso guia na Grécia! Vim buscar vocês assim que recebi a mensagem do Kakashi! – Trick era muito alto e muito magro, tinha pele negra e cabelo curto, era natural de Angola e tinha 23 anos.

- Você já o tinha avisado? – Gai comentava a Kakashi no final do grupo.

- Antes de cairmos.

- Oi! – a tímida hinata acenou para trick, já o conhecia de uma missão anterior.

- Trick? Mas que nome é esse? – neji ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava o homem.

- Ah .. um nome que a minha mãe criou para mim! Significa: "não me toque, eu não vou ter mais nenhum filho de você nunca!" – disse sorrindo e deixando todos os outros em silencio.

- Eh .. pois, então o que fazemos agora? – Tenten quebrou o silêncio enquanto olhava á sua volta.

- O aeroporto fica um pouco distante! Vamos comprar roupas para as meninas, para não termos problemas, e camelos.

- Problemas porquê? – Temari falou usando o seu leque para arrefece-la.

- esta gente leva a religião muito a sério. As mulheres devem usar burca, é regra.

- Tudo bem, eu sempre adorei essas roupinhas adoráveis! – Sakura falou sorrindo e guiando Hinata para seguirem Trick.

_Uma hora depois ..._

As roupas das meninas eram basicamente parecidas. Sakura tinha uma roupa rosa com contornos laranja, Ino uma purpura, Hinata laranja, tenten azul, e temari vermelha com contornos negros, uma camisa curta uma saia comprida em forma de camadas onduladas de formas diferentes e tinha um véu comprido que usavam para tapar a boca.

- Uau ... vocês estão ... lindas. – lee comentou enquanto as meninas sorriam e coravam e os meninos ficavam estupefactos.

- Os camelos estarão prontos de madrugada. Hoje é noite de festa!

De noite, as meninas dançavam junto com Lee e Kiba, enquanto Shika dormia, Kankuro jogava as cartas com shino, chouji e asuma. Kurenai, kakashi e gai conversavam, chouji comia, gaara, neji e sasuke aturavam as crises de Naruto.

- Ah ... meninos! Venham dançar! – Chamou Tenten pegando Neji do lugar contra a sua vontada.

- Quê? Não .. tenten!

_- Melhor sair daqui antes que sobre para mim. _– Gaara saía para falar com kankuro e sasuke falava/discutia com naruto.

- Ah, 'tou muito cansada, vamos comer alguma coisa? – falou Temari parando de dançar.

- Ideia brilhante! – Ino sorriu e seguiu com a amiga para perto de Chouji.

- Tenten eu não vou dançar! – Neji se sentou de novo.

- Então fica de pé e assiste .. ou finge que dança! – Tenten levantou-o

- Eu posso assistir sentado. – neji sentava e quando tenten falava ela o puxava de novo .. e assim continuou por 12 vezes (quando tenten fala imaginem-na a levantá-lo, quando ele fala senta-se!) )

- Eu insisto que é melhor de pé!

- Eu tenho uma melhor vista sentado!

- Mesmo sendo tarado, você tem melhor vista de pé!

- Depende do que você gostar mais!

- A parte de cima é mais atraente.

- A de baixo interessa mais.

- Se você for mulher sim, mas sendo homem não, aii .. fica de pé!

- Não.

- Deixa de ser teimoso!

- Qual é o problema de ficar sentado?

- Qual é o de ficar de pé?

- Cria varizes.

- Neji!

- Diga?

- Vá lá!

- Eu posso ficar de pé, encostado!

- Não, de pé dançando!

- Eu dou a mão você quer o braço todo!

- E as pernas e o tronco e a cabeça também!

- Não ..

- Então dança comigo!

- Posso saber como isso daí se dança a pares?

- Eh .. a gente arruma um jeito!

- Ai, o que eu faço pelas mulheres!

- Hihi, vá, deixa de ser molenga. – Tenten riu enquanto Neji se levantava pela última vez.

- O que é aquilo? – Neji viu hinata e naruto juntos do outro lado.

- O quê? – Tenten virou Neji para poder ela mesma observar.

- Hinata e Naruto? – neji falou mesmo de costas.

- Haha! Finalmente.

- Você lembra que é suposto eu cuidar dela na viagem, certo?

- Ah, eles só estão dançando .. eu acho .. o que é aquilo que o naruto está fazendo mesmo? – neji vira tenten de novo para poder observar.

- Dançando, eu acho.

- Mas eles nem estão dançando juntos! – tenten troca de novo ... e vão trocando até ao final da conversinha.

- Eu acho que o naruto está tentando animar a hinata ... e o shino.

- E agora está fugindo?

- ... Das abelhas do shino.

- E hinata está sozinha assistindo! Tadinha, hein!

- Não propriamente, o kiba está chegando perto dela.

- Ai, vamos deixar de coscuvilhar a vida dos outros!

- Porquê? – Neji falou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Neji!

- Okay, okay! – ele falou sorrindo enquanto Tenten dava um leve tapa no ombro dele.

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Com Sakura e Sasuke ... Naruto ..._

* * *

**Capítulo basicamente nejixtenten, tão fofos (: .. mas por enquanto é só amizade sim? )**


	5. Bem vindos á Grécia

**Enjoy ... :D **

**PS: itálico são pensamentos (: **_

* * *

_

_Com Sakura e Sasuke ..._

- Sakura e Sasuke estavam sentados perto dos senseis vendo os amigos dançarem.

- sasuke-kun? – a menina falava corada olhando em frente.

- Hm? – ele respondeu sem se mover um centímetro.

- Estão todos dançando … não quer ir também?

- Não.

- Mas.. – sasuke interrompeu o porquê dela.

- Você já viu o estado deles? Os únicos que não estão bêbados são a tenten e o neji.

- Eh, mas ... – Sakura olhou fixamente para ele com olhos tristinhos.

_- Ah não, isso não, nem venha com esses olhos. _

- Então pode me acompanhar até aos quartos? Kakashi-sensei disse que era melhor não andarmos sozinhas por aqui. – Sasuke levanta-se do lugar e puxa Sakura pela mão trazendo-a contra ele.

- Melhor dançar do que - _deixar você sozinha naquele quarto - _encontrar aqueles ninjas de novo.

- Ah! Brigada sasuke-kun. – corou de novo, e continuou.

_- Eu devo estar sofrendo de alguma doença crónica.- _Que seja. - _Agora sim vou me matar. _– do outro lado, um outro parzinho os observava.

- Ai eles são tão fofos! – falava tenten até que pisou o pé de Neji.

- Tenten!

- Ai, desculpe!

- Desculpe, não temos camelos suficientes! – falava o homem com que trick tinha negociado os camelos.

- Como não tinham? Ah, esqueça. _agora tenho que avisar todo mundo .. _Hum gente, vocês não vão gostar do que vocês vão ouvir mas .. – aparece Lee dançando e cantando atrás dele.

- Ele realmente disse que a gente não ia gostar do que íamos ouvir. –Falou Shika acordando do seu sono profundo.

- Hey Shino! O que você está fazendo? – Kankuro se aproximava dele com Kiba atrás dele.

- A minha autobiografia.

- Sério? – o menino do cão aproximou-se para poder ler uma parte.

- Sim, tudo o que nós passamos até agora está escrito neste livro.

- Ah! Deixa eu ler! "(...) e dançavam lá almas perdidas, seguindo o fumo da fogueira que queimava os seus corações enquanto bebiam sangue que chovia dos próprios céus!"

- Essa biografia está se tornando numa história de terror! – kankuro se afastou com uma cara de nojo daquela história.

- É a verdade. – kiba concordou, se sentando lado a lado com shino.

- Eles estão dançando alegres, a fogueira não queimou nenhum dos corações deles e o que está chovendo é vinho que o homenzinho dali está mandando, e cobrando bem por isso. – depois, kiba avistou Trick e o chamou para perto deles.

- Hey Trick! Então, venha para aqui connosco. - Kankurou falou, acenando.

- Oi! Gente, não tem camelos para todos, temos que ir de três em três ou em turnos ou então de dois em dois e uns andando. – respondeu o angolano se sentando perto deles.

- Que interessa? – falou kiba.

- Muito. – shino continuava a sua história ...

- Que nada!

- então, nos conte a sua vida. – disse shino, preparado para escrever algo sobre Trick.

- eu não aguentei a morte do meu pai e fugi de casa. Vivi só, sem a minha família, mas vivi muitas aventuras e sempre tive os meus amigos.

- Isso é muito interessante. – disse shino, continuando a escrever.

- Claro! É o rei leão! - trick ignorou a opinião de Kiba e continuou falando.

- ... e depois tinha a minha madastra, no dia em que ela se mudou para a minha casa, os ratos mudaram-se para a casa do lado.

- Como você tinha madrasta se o seu pai morreu? – falou kiba libertando o seu cachorro que seguiu para perto de naruto.

- Ele casou antes disso.

_Com Naruto ..._

Naruto guardava o medalhão enquanto bebia uma garrafa de "sumo"

- Tá vendo seu cachorro? Isso daqui é muitoooooo valioso. Eu sou meio pobrinho sabe? .. ficava rico vendendo isso! você quer comprar? – o cachorro de kiba brincava com o medalhão enquanto naruto pegava outra garrafa. – muito hic valioso, sabe? hic me dá isso! cachorro! – o bichinho grande começa a correr pela festa enquanto naruto corre atrás dele.

- vá lá! Seu rafeiro mal cheiroso, irritante e viscos ..- o cachorro pára e começa a escavar um buraco – não, não, não, não, não, eu não queria dizer aquilo, eu não! Ai seu .. – ele termina de escavar que naruto cai lá dentro.

- Txi .. não é que o bicho tem jeito para isto? Pera aí .. eu tou preso! Eiiiii .. gente! Alguém me acuda!

_De manhã ..._

- NARUTO! NARUTO! – kiba gritava seguindo pelo local da festa.

- Hum? hein? Que dor de cabeça ... - no buraco, naruto levantava-se tocando na sua cabeça.

- Naruto, chegou a hora de partirmos para o aeroporto, pare de brincar!

- Eu não estava brincando! O seu rafeiro é que me prendeu aqui!

- Haha! Sério? eu estive tanto tempo a ensiná-lo a fazer isso, finalmente aprendeu! - kiba falava orgulhoso enquanto sorria.

- Pára de ser engraçadinho e me tira daqui!

_No aeroporto .._

- hey gaara! Estão chamando para o embarque! Gaara! – ino entrou dentro da sala em que Gaara estava tentando pôr um urso bem gordo dentro da mala. – _hihi, o gaara tem um bichinho de pelúcia! _– Ino correu para fora do quarto até ao corredor, onde enocntrou o Sasuke e o Naruto.

- Ino? Quê que você está tramando? – Falou Sasuke vendo que ela tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Ah .. eu? Nada.

- ... – ambos olharam ino como: não esconda, eu sei que você fez algo mau.

- ah tá! Eu descobri o segredo do Gaara. Mas vocês não podem dizer para ele que eu descobri! Quer dizer, eu sei mas ele não sabe que eu sei! E agora que vocês sabem que eu sei, vocês não podem deixar o Gaara saber que vocês sabem que eu sei! Vocês percebem?

- Erm .. não, você Sasuke?

- Tenho quase certeza que sei, mas tenho certeza que não me importo.

- Por favor, todos os passageiros do voo 74720 sigam para o local de embarque. – o som ecoou por todo o corredor e os ninjas seguiram segunda as direcções.

- Hey! Para onde vocês estão indo? – falou trick, seguindo para o outro lado.

- Para o avião. – Ino respondeu olhando-o.

- Ah, mas vocês vêm comigo naquele dali.

- Ah não, de novo não! T.T – gritou naruto se escondendo atrás de Sasuke.

- Não se preocupem, já pilotei alguns aviões na minha vida.

- Tem certeza? – Falou Sasuke tentando fazer com que Naruto saísse de tras dele.

- Claro.- trick sorria enquanto começava a caminhar.

_No final do voo ..._

- Senhores passageiros, espero que tenham apreciado o voo. – Falou kurenai.

- Depois de ter voado num avião pilotado pelo Gai qualquer piloto é ótimo. – Comentou Kiba colocando o cinto.

- Agora vamos aterrar. A temperatura é: quente, o vento está: ventoso, o mar está: morno e a vista é: bonita. Aproveitem! – kurenai sorriu e deixou-os.

- Posso explodir aquilo? – chouji apontava para vários edificios enquanto segurava dinamite na bolsa dele.

- Não chouji, não pode. – shikamaru respondia, já aborrecido da enorme viagem.

- E aquilo?

- Também não.

- E aquilo? – apontando para um edifício de cor roxa, a preferida de Ino.

- Nã- .. hum, logo vemos.

- Você ainda tem o nariz estranho do punho da Temari. – chouji apontou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Hm ..eh. – shika olhou o seu reflexo no vidro e suspirou.

- Quer que eu a exploda?

- Existem alguns problemas pessoais que não se podem resolver usando explosivos.

- E aquilo?

_Na cabine de comandos ..._

- Daqui Torre de comando ..

- YO! – respondeu trick acenando para uma torre que podia ver ao longe.

- Yo?

- Yo!

- Er .. identifique-se por favor.

- Vim do Egipto trazer meninos .. e dinamite!

- AH? ISSO É ILEGAL! – falava o cara da torre enquanto trick ria.

- Que importa? Podem ficar com tudo assim que chegarmos.

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Na Casa de Trick ..._

* * *

**hum .. nada para comentar, só, obrigado pelos reviews n.n**


	6. Uma nova pista

**O capítulo sete vai demorar mais algum tempo a sair .. de dois a cinco dias! (provas de matematica e portugues) x( De novo terão que contar com a minha presença n.n(e durante muitos mais capítulos ainda )**

* * *

_Na Casa de Trick ..._

- Bem vindos á minha humilde casa.

- Hei .. a vila nos trouxe aqui e nem um hotel de quatro estrelas temos? – naruto saia do carro carregando duas malas.

- Eles também trazem macacos para o zoo mas não os põe em hotéis de quatro estrelas! – o menino com o cão comentou, abrindo a porta na frente deles.

- Hey Ino, pode ajudar aqui? - tenten falava, carregando a mala de Ino com a dela mesma.

- Querida, você esqueceu de um pormenor, eu não trabalho em fins de semana e muito menos em dias acabados em "-feira". – Ino limava as suas unhas encostada ao automóvel.

- U.u' - tenten olhou-a e largou as malas dela na frente do carro. - Minha querida, criados so o Shika.

- Venha aqui Leo. – Kakashi falava pegando umas caixas.

- É Lee. Mas hey tudo bem, só passaram alguns anos.

- Leve essas malas e oh! Faça bolinhos, sim?

- Então? Que tal? Gostam? Eu espero que sim, tive limpando a casa durante 17 dias! Só para vocês gostarem! Gostam? GOSTAM? – Trick falva abrindo a porta da sua casa a todos. - desculpem, eu não consigo evitar. Estou sozinho, eu e esta cadeira, chamei-a .. Linda.

- Eh, sim .. nós entendemos trick .. hehe. – Tenten falava sorrindo.

- AHHHHHHHHH! ARANHAAA! ARANHAAA! A-R-A-N-H-A!

- Mais alto Ino! Acho que ainda não a ouviram no Uruguai! – Shika chegou perto dela.

- Tem uma aranha no chão! Você não disse que tinha limpo tudo isto?

- Ah! Essa é a sushi, a minha aranha de estimação. – disse trick, pegando na aranha enorme.

- Você tem uma aranha ... – disse tenten séria.

- Aham!

- Chamada sushi?

_Silencio ... _HAHAHA! – o riso de todos ecoou pela sala enquanto trick erguia uma sobrancelha.

- Quê que tem?

- Nada. – todos pararam derrepente ao lembrar que era um perigo contrariar um doido.

- Meninas! Vamos arrumar nossas coisas! – Sakura falou, no topo das escadas, acenando para elas.

_No quarto das meninas ...  
_

- ai, porquê que a vida é tão problemática? – Sakura falava com Tenten no quarto delas. O quarto era pequeno, tinha cinco camas, um tocador, uma televisão, muitas almofadas e um vestuário.

- hehe, você já parece o shika.

- Eh ...

- Mas realmente,a última coisa que eu preciso na minha vida é o drama de mais alguém! – entra Ino correndo pela porta.

- O meu verniz desapareceu, alguém me ajude! – Ino salta para a cama do quarto de Tenten e começa pulando.

- Entra: a rainha do drama; sai: eu. – Sakura sai do quarto deixando Tenten com Ino.

- Você acredita nisso? Desapareceu completamente! Como vou sobreviver? Era tão claro, tão .. rosa!

- Isso é chocante. Há alguma maneira de você me dizer isso sem saltar em cima da minha cama? – Tenten nem se mexe para aguentar os seus nervos para com a amiga.

- Você sabe que mais? Eu nem preciso de você! eu tenho muitos amigos a quem recorrer neste momento de desespero! – pausa longa, ninguém se mexe.

- Você nem finge sair da sala agora ne?

- Hum .. é.. me ajuda a fazer a máscara de beleza?

- Vai .. senta logo aí.

_Uns minutos depois ...  
_

- que tal estou? – Ino falava se olhando no espelho.

- Um bocadinho verde. - tenten sorria enquanto limpava as mãos.

- Haha! Mas linda como sempre, ai.

- Ino! Vem aí alguém! – Tenten ouviu o som de passos enquanto Ino se levantava da cama e pegava o monte de almofadas.

- Hey, alguma de vocês tem— - sasuke não conseguiu termina pois ino começou gritando com ele.

- Sai, sai, sai! Sai daqui seu idiota! Quê que você está fazendo aqui seu baka! – Ino foi atirando almofadas a Sasuke enquanto tenten olhava imobilizada, não sabendo se ria ou se ficava desesperada, sasuke saiu correndo dali.

- Eh .. Ino, porquê que você não tirou os pepinos dos seus olhos? – falou tenten ainda no mesmo lugar.

- Porque eu não queria tirar o efeito ora!

- Aquele era o Sasuke ..

- AHHHHHHHH! Você quer dizer que eu deixei o homem dos meus sonhos sair pela porta do meu quarto calmamente?

- Bem, o que você fez foi mais chama-lo de idiota e atirar almofadas a ele, no final ele nem foi assim tão calmamente, ele mais correu pela porta fora.

- Porquê que você não me avisou?

- Porque você não me deixou falar! _e porque até foi divertido ...  
_

_No quarto dos meninos ..._

- o.k., vamos enfrentar a verdade! Comedia é uma arte morta, agora tragédia! Haha, isso sim é engraçado. – kiba encostava-se no sofá do quarto que era maior, tinha menos almofadas, mais camas (mas mais aproximadas) sem tocador mas com um vestuário, um televisor e uma casa de banho (que eu esqueci de dizer que as meninas também tinham).

- aquelas meninas são loucas! Fui perguntar se alguma delas tinha o medalhão e a Ino me chama de idiota e me atira almofadas, loucas. – sasuke sentou-se, irritado, no sofá.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde você se habitua. – Shika falava, deitado na sua cama.

- Mas a Ino nunca faria isso a você. – kiba comentou de novo olhando-o.

- Ela tinha pepinos nos olhos. silencio

- HAHAHA! – todos riam estericamente imaginando a cena.

- Essas meninas são de mais! – kankuro falou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Mulheres, quem consegue viver com elas .. silencio - todos olhavam shika esperando que ele continua-se. - fim de frase.

- De quê que estão falando? – naruto saía da casa de banho vendo todos os seus amigos rindo.

- O papai noel sabe que você roubou o pijama dos elfos dele? – sasuke não resistia a comentar aquele pijama com barrete.

- Muito engraçado ..

- Hey, Lee! Passe aí o comando! – Kiba gritou para o companheiro que estava sentado na sua cama lendo.

- Calma gente! Eu sou um homem ocupado!

- Hahaha. – os meninos rolavam e riam imenso de novo.

- Quê? Tá duvidando que eu estou ocupado? – Lee olhou indignado.

- Não, tou duvidando que você é homem.- falou kiba sem se controlar. Lee atira o comando para a cabeça dele e faz um daqueles discursos demorados sobre a masculinidade dele.

- Então meninos, o que estão fazendo? - Asuma entrava na sala sorrindo ao ver aquela festa.

- Aturando o discurso do Lee. - kiba falou, bocejando.

- Ah! Asuma sensei! quê que você acha que prejudica mais a sociedade? A bebida, a preguiça ou o cigarro? - Lee falava esperando uma opinião séria de um adulto.

_- Puxa um cigarro e pega uma cadeira _hum .. não sei. Preciso de uma bebida para poder responder decentemente.

- Haha! Isso parece aquele filme! Hum .. Neji, qual era o nome daquele filme? - disse Lee, levando tudo como uma brincadeira.

- não podia me importar menos.

- Não, não era isso.

- Baka.

- Acho que também não era esse.

- Ei gente! Essa coisa daqui está brilhando! - Tenten entrou no quarto deles falando alto.

- Ah! Vai mudar! - Sakura sorriu vendo uma estranha cor no papel.

- Quê? - Olharam todos os meninos para a sensei.

- Eu não disse a vocês que a pista poderia sofrer uma mutação? - Kurenai disse enquanto sorria para as meninas.

- Não!

- Ora, esqueci!

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Sabem o que eu descobri? Este é o ano dos jogos olímpicos!"

* * *

**Hehe, tudo o que precisam de saber para o próximo capítulo:D**


	7. Jogos Olímpicos! roubo? !

**Oi! n.n nova legenda! Só para este capítulo :D**

_Pensamento  
__**Comunicação (comunicações e indicações de Neji)  
**_**Comentador **(os comentários ouvidos durante um jogo e assim, mas nos jogos olímpicos, e é a forma como as pessoas de fora ouvem, não as de dentro!)  
- quando começam as conversas na carrinha ao mesmo tempo que a situação que está ocorrendo.

* * *

- eh .. essa coisinha daí é uma ... – falava kiba, receoso.

- oh não ... – hinata caminhava lentamente para trás enquanto Ino entrava feliz, com uma revista na mão.

- hey gente! Sabem o que eu descobri? Este é o ano dos jogos olímpicos! Nem fazia ideia! – todos entreolharam-se por uns momentos em silêncio.

- AHHHHHHHHH!

- Credo, só avisei. – Ino falava erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto todos gritavam.

- okay, isto é .. – Kurenai falava, suspirando.

- uma tocha. – kakashi completou.

- O que quer dizer que provavelmente teremos que ... – Kurenai começava de novo.

- Roubar a tocha dos jogos olímpicos. – Neji aproximava-se lentamente saindo das sombras.

- Vocês estão malucos? Nós não podemos fazer isso! nem temos certeza! – Sakura gritava enquanto Hinata apoiava silenciosamente.

- Tragam a lista de quem vai transportar a tocha. – Kurenai falou, apontando para Naruto.

- Ah, e como vamos nós saber? – o menino loiro falava cruzando os braços.

- Então Ino, você sabe a vida de toda a gente, certo? – a sensei falava girando no seu lugar.

- Claro! – a menina falou com muito orgulho com cara de "mas-isso-é-óbvio-né?"

- Então há alguém aqui parecido?

- Hm .. não sei .. – Ino olhava a sala toda enquanto todos se escondiam atrás dos móveis. - ah! a tenten é o rosto igualzinha da Minuy. – a menina de cabelos loiros falou apontando.

- Minuy? – Tenten questionou.

- Corredora bem famosa.

- Vocês não estão pensando em .. ? – Tenten escondia-se atrás de Lee e Neji.

- Aham. – A sensei falou juntamente com Ino.

- Deus, porque você me odeia? – Kiba e Chouji pegaram a menina e arrastaram-na até ás escadas.

- Vamos querida! Os jogos são já esta noite, não temos tempo a perder! – Ino seguia com a sua revista na mão, sorrindo enquanto abria na página "Como saber se o seu cabelo é perfeito".

- Por isso é que sofreu aquela mutação .. – kurenai tirava o pequeno papel e o medalhão de cima da mesa enquanto Asuma consultava o relógio.

- 12 horas até ao jogos.

- Melhor irmos preparar a Tenten e vocês façam um plano! – Sakura falava, arrastando Hinata e Temari com ela para o quarto das meninas.

- Ino, o que você vai fazer? – Tenten estava sentada junto do toucador, com os cabelos soltos e prontos para serem preparados por Ino.

- Oh! Vá lá! Você me conhece! – Ino falou, puxando da bolsinha uns batons.

- É disso que eu tenho medo.

- Não precisa! – a menina de cabelo loiro sorrio amplamente e começou a fazer o seu trabalho.

_4 horas depois ... _

- Ino! – Kiba gritava batendo na porta do quarto das meninas.

- Já acabou? – Shika encostava-se na parede muito impaciente.

- Não! – a menina gritou do outro lado da porta.

- E agora? – passados alguns segundos a pergunta foi repetida por Kiba.

- Não!

- TOC TOC

- Ai, o que foi? – dessa vez, Ino abriu a porta e olhou Kiba com um ar ofendido.

- Você já acabou? – Kiba falava, já cansado de tanto esperar. (uns minutinhos, mas vocês sabem que os homens são muitooo impacientes)

- Hum, deixa eu completar essa frase, você acabou. – Shikamaru puxou Ino enquanto Tenten (com roupa de desporto e cabelo amarrado) e as outras meninas seguiam atrás deles.

_A caminho dos jogos olímpicos ..._

- Eu não estou pronta para fazer isso! – na carrinha de trick, tudo estava montado para a grande operação enquanto Tenten tentava fugir entre Neji e Lee.

- Claro que está! – Lee falava tentando acalmar a menina.

- Pelo menos me digam o plano! – durante uns segundos todos ficaram silenciosos, Neji e Lee se entreolharam até que Lee decidiu responder.

- Ah .. o plano.

- Sim, o plano! – Tenten falava de novo. -oh não ... vocês não têm um pois não? – ela fechou os olhos calmamente esperando que a resposta fosse "claro que temos!".

- Eh, não. – Lee falou olhando a janela, quando se virou Tenten o olhava aterrorizada e muito vingativa.

- Mas a gente arranja logo, logo, não tem problema! – Lee estava contra a porta do carro, tentando fugir da menina.

- Seu!

- Bem meninos, agora ou nunca! – Chegando ao campo, Trick olhou pelo espelho para trás vendo Neji olhando o espaço e Tenten esganando Lee.

- Nunca! – Tenten rapidamente respondeu sem se dar de conta que os seus colegas estavam atirando-a do carro, mesmo a tempo da chegada dos outros ninjas.

- Quê? Me larguem!

- Vai lá! – Neji falou, empurrando-a á sua frente.

- Neji, se você não arranja um plano vamos ter menos um prodígio na vila da folha! – Tenten olhava para o seu melhor amigo com raiva e começou caminhando de novo, deixando-o perplexo.

-Er .. tá. – Neji entrou na carrinha que tinha chegado com os outros ninjas e preparou-se para chefiar a missão.

_Perto dos bastidores ..._

- eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso. – a "preparada" Tenten esperava pela ordem de entrada de Neji enquanto Ino dava os últimos retoques.

- oh querida! Daqui a pouco você se habitua! - A loira falava enquanto ajeitava o cabelo da outra menina.

- Tenten-chan! Eu fiz bolinhos para você comer na prisão! – Hinata falava com um cestinho na mão e um enorme sorriso, com as melhores intenções.

- Eh .. obrigada hinata. – as amigas sorriam embaraçosamente perante a atitude da outra menina que continuava sorrindo, sem perceber a expressão das outras meninas.

- Descobri. – Neji falou largando o lápis que tinha na mão derrepente e fazendo todos saltarem das cadeiras em que estavam aborrecidamente, sentados.

- Sério? que bom Neji! – A morena sorria graciosamente e se esforçava para não abraçar o menino.

- A Anna Minuy está ali. – Neji falava, apontando quartos no mapa. - O Naruto atrai o director para aqui, a Ino controla a mente dele e—

- Hey! Porquê que a Ino não controla a mente da Minuy ela mesma? – Tenten se lembrou de repente virando-se para a amiga.

- Eh ... haha! Eu bem ... eu ... você ... – a loira gaguejava e olhava em volta buscando ajuda.

- E você é mais inteligente que ela, mais rápida e não podemos arriscar a perda de controlo por parte da Ino. – Falou Gaara que estava de pé junto de Ino.

_- Calma ino, ele salvou você de correr aquilo tudo! - _Ino pensava para se acalmar e não assassinar Gaara.

- Como eu estava dizendo, e depois ela entra para falar com a Minuy com o Shikamaru e o Chouji como guarda costas que vão substituir os que estão na entrada por ordem do director. Depois ela tem que ficar inconsciente e vocês trazem-na para a carrinha onde nós trataremos do resto. Naruto e Sasuke, fiquem preparados para qualquer inventualidade! – Naruto e Sasuke acenaram enquanto todos esperavam novas ordens.

- Prontos? – Falou o chefe de equipa, olhando precisamente para Tenten.

- Hm .. se tem que ser. – ela encolheu os ombros e seguiu para fora da carrinha.

_Início da Operação Chama ..._

_**- estão me ouvindo? **_

- Raposa falando! Perfeitamente senhor! – Naruto estava a poucos metros do director que estava fumando para acalmar os nervos atrás dos bastidores.

_**- Pare de usar nomes código!**_

- Você é muito chato Neji! – Naruto falou brigando com o próprio micro.

_**- Uso logo a sua técnica!**_

- Ai tá! Sexy no jutsu! – Naruto tornou-se numa bela jovem com nuvens á sua volta, e aproximou-se do director enquanto Ino observava.

- Oi director .. como você está bonito hoje. – Naruto aproximava-se lentamente e atacou rapidamente o director muito babado para elecom um golpe. Ino desceu e aproximou-se de ambos.

- Eu mesma poderia ter conquistado o director!

- Não é muito difícil conquistar um velho pervertido! – Naruto falava voltando á sua forma original.

- Vamos. – Ino entrou na mente do director enquanto Shikamaru e Chouji estavam já prontos, vestidos de seguranças.

- Estamos prontos ... coff ... senhor. – Naruto levantou o corpo de Ino, regresando á carrinha.

- Nem se atreva a rir! – Ino falava irritada. Os três caminharam até ao camarim de Miss Mynui onde estavam dois guardas.

- Saiam do meu caminho! – Ino falou, empurrando-os.

- O senhor disse que não vinha mais aqui hoje. – Falou um dos guardas questionando a presença do director.

- Está questionando a minha autoridade? Vocês estão ambos despedidos! Fox e Mox, substituam-nos! – Os antigos guardas retiram-se indignados enquanto Shika e Chouji ocupavam os lugares.

- Sim senhor!

- Entrei. – Ino falava para poder seguir as ordens de Neji.

_**- Ótimo, siga com o plano e não teremos problemas.**_

- Hem .. Miss Minuy? – Ino falava, batendo na porta.

- Temos problemas! – Neji falou, após ouvir a comunicação de Ino.

- Que aconteceu? - Sakura virou-se rapidamente.

- A Anna Minuy não está respondendo!

- Já vejo. - Sakura falou junto a um computador pelo o qual Shino tinha entrado nas câmaras de segurança.

- Que aconteceu? – Lee aproximou-se preocupado.

- Ela não está lá! – Sakura gritou assustada enquanto Lee gritava contra o ecrã.

- O QUÊ?

- Sasuke, naruto, vejam se a encontram.- Neji falou, voltando depois de novo a sua atenção a Ino. - Ino, ela não está aí!

- AH? E o que fazemos agora? – Ela falou, tentando não parecer muito feminina no final.

_**- Mantenha-se descontraída, vamos mandar alguém, vaia comer ou assim, não levante suspeitas!**_

- Eh, okay, vou avisar os meninos.

- Senhor director! O que está fazendo aqui? – um homem de fato aproximou-se sorrindo.

- Eh, eu? Ah .. eu estou admirando as vistas, é isso!

- Que bom, mas é melhor ir para o campo, estão todos á sua procura! – o homem empurrou Ino para fora do camarim, enquanto Shika e Chouji os seguiam.

- Quê? Mas!

- Vamos, vamos!

_Na busca de Naruto e Sasuke ..._

_**  
- perdemos a Ino!**_

- Quê? – Sasuke falou, parando em cima de um autocarro estacionado.

_**- O vice presidente do concelho veio chamá-la.**_

- Oh boa .. – falou sasuke de novo, olhando á sua volta.

- Ei, esperem, eu acho que a achei! E ela está .. rezando! – naruto falva pelo seu comunicador para Sasuke e Neji.

- Hu?

_**- O momento mais importante na vida dela, normal que o faça.**_

- É ... – um silêncio longo se abateu entre os dois jovens enquanto lembravam alguns momentos em que eles bem desejavam ter feito o mesmo.

- HAHA! NEJI! JÁ A ADORMECI! – Naruto gritou, interrompendo a onde de silêncio.

- Baka! u.u' – os outros dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas eu pensei que era suposto!

- Esqueça ...

_**- Tenten? Pode entrar! **_

- Er ... okay.

_**- Vaia ter com a Ino, alguém a encontrará pelo caminho.**_

_JOGOS OLÍMPICOS ..._

O relato apresentado por Lucius enquanto todos os entusiastas do desporto admiravam a chama passando de mão em mão.

**- Bem vindos á terceira parte da nossa edição especial, jogos olímpicos! Este ano, estamos reunidos em Atenas! A cidade mãe destes célebres jogos! Daqui a segundos Anna Minuy, célebre corredora levará a tocha até Jack Brown! E aqui temos! Minuy já tem a tocha olímpica! Estranho a velocidade a que corre, devido ao seu ferimento na última corrida á França esperávamos que estivesse mais lenta mas não! Está rapidíssima, quase imparável! Minuy está perto de Jack Brown que espera sua vez para pegar a grande chama!**

- Muito bem, é agora ou nunca! – Tenten corria quase a chegar ao próximo portador da chama.

**- Minuy continua correndo mas parece se desviar do percurso ... ela continua se desviando ... talvez seja alguma surpresa ou assim, mas não! Miss Minuy está c-o-r-r-e-n-d-o para a plateia! Os seguranças acabaram de entrar! Queridos espectadores, estes são os jogos olímpicos mais estranhos que já presenciei! Minuy continua correndo e AI! Ela acabou de agredir um segurança, continua correndo, simplesmente dando voltas ao campo! Ela está a se aproximar da cascata de enfeite perto da chama principal! Ela vai .. ou não, ANNA MINUY MERGULHOU A CHAMA OLÍMPICA! É UM ULTRAGE! UM U-L-T-R----! – **derrepente os gritos do comentador param. Naruto toma o lugar dele e arrasta o corpo do homem contra a parede.

**- Hem .. queridos espectadores, lamento o meu ataque de nervos, sei que estamos transmitindo internacionalmente e acabei de ser informado de que não há razão para preocupações, a porrada que está havendo lá em baixo é C-O-M-P-L-E-T-A-M-E-N-T-E normal, não tem problema mesmo. E o facto de Anna Minuy ter aparecido desmaiada com um golpe e ter sido substituída nos jogos olímpicos também é C-O-M-P-L-E-T-A-M-E-N-T-E normal. – **Naruto estava muito orgulhoso, e o estádio .. bem .. essa é uma outra estória .. /_ouvem-se imensos gritos, chamas e vidros a partir por todo o lado / _

_Saindo do campo ...  
_

_**- Tenten! Como você está?**_

- Ótima! Acabei de roubar e apagar a CHAMA OLÍMPICA! Estou ótima! – tenten falava mais zangada que cansada.

_**- Er .. encontrou alguma coisa?**_

- Sim .. mais uma pista idiota!- A menina tirava um papel pequeno e enrolado do bolso enquanto caminhava para a carrinha de novo.

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: De volta á casa de Trick ..._

* * *

**Capítulo da Grécia foi muito curtinho, mas como as pistas vão piorar os capítulos vão crescendo! n.n**


	8. Pardon Aldo?

**Heya ee'  
Desculpem! xx' Err .. vida ocupada ..  
Após tanto tempo .. : uma viagem pela Europa está de volta!  
Mesmo que a série tenha mudado muito, a minha historia vai continuar seguindo o rumo com as mesmas personagens! Eh, ainda estou terminando o próximo capítulo, por isso .. uma introdução!**

* * *

_De volta á casa de Trick ..._

- Muito bem, espero que isto tudo tenha valido a pena! – falou Tenten, ainda recuperando.

- Gente! – Kakashi quebrou o _suspense _entre todos os ninjas.

- SIM? – repetiram em conjunto lançando olhares mortíferos.

- Antes de abrirem quero agradecer á Tenten e dizer que isto vai determinar o nosso próximo destino!

- Sim, sim, a gente sabe! – falou sasuke do seu local na confortável cadeira. Os ninjas continuaram a desenrolar o papel até que um desenho apareceu …

- Uma pegada? – falou Tenten olhando para Neji ..

- Er.. – o ninja de cabelos longos afastou-se um pouco antes de …

- Tudo isto por UMA PEGADA??? – Tenten stressar.

- Hehe – Neji se preparava para fugir quando Ino interrompeu.

- Não é só uma pegada! É uma pegada de uma ALDO!

- Aldo? – falaram todos em coro.

- Claro! Isso é uma marca de uma bota que tem lá nessa loja! Eu mesma comprei à duas semanas. Mas já está meia velhinha.

- Ino? Você sabe que por uma vez na vida foi útil? – falou Neji feliz pelos deuses terem ouvido as suas preces.

- Ah? Sim, eu – hey! – Ino se preparava para ser ela a seguir Neji.

- Quê que tem de útil isso? – falou Naruto pegando o papel.

- Olhem o mapa! – disse sakura apontando para o papel do seu lado. - A itália tem o formato de ..?

- Oh não ...- sasuke desceu na cadeira … isso seria uma triste aventura.

**RESUMO DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _Itália ... baby siter?_ - oh não .. não acredito que vamos de barco!**

* * *

**Eh .. pequenina non? ' **

**Mas comentários são bem vindos xD**

**Desculpem di novo x.x'**


	9. Itália paraíso dos terrores

**Hey! eu disse que o outro capítulo chegava bem rapidinho non? -**

**Espero que gostem! comentem por favor nn**

**

* * *

**

_No cais ..._

- oh não .. não acredito que vamos de barco! – falou o menino loiro cruzando os braços enquanto se aproximava de um barco de grande porte.

- É mais barato! – falou kurenai sorridente enquanto passava por ele levando algumas malas.

- E mais seguro. – sasuke chegava acompanhado de tenten e sakura.

- Como mais seguro?

- Você não voa, mas nadar não tem problema. – tenten falava e sorria enquanto naruto continuava indignado.

- A viagem durará um dia. Foi um prazer conhecê-los. Boa sorte, não se esqueçam que as pistas vão ficar cada vez mais difíceis de encontrar. – Trick sorria enquanto falava com Hinata que estava triste por ter que partir.

- Daremos o nosso melhor. – sakura tocou o ombro da outra jovem para conformá-la e puxou-a em direcção ao barco enquanto hinata se ia despedindo.

- Adeus trick.

- Adeus hinata-chan. Espero vê-la em breve.

- Sim, sim, nós adoramos você também. – naruto ficou cansado da conversinha e ficou empurrando hinata e sakura para o barco.

- Ciumento? – sasuke sorria ironicamente entrando para o barco.

- Você não é feliz enquanto não estiver me chateando.

- E você não é feliz enquanto não estiver sendo chateado!

- hey sasuke! Olha ali! – naruto apontava para uma pequena criança chorando junto da varanda do barco.

- Oi! tem algum problema? – naruto falou simpaticamente, o oferecendo um lenço.

- Eu não encontro o relógio que a mamãe me deu. – a criança pegou o lenço e continuou chorando.

- É esse aí que você tem no pulso?

- Ah Sasuke! Claro que não! O menino não--- - o menino olhou o pulso e depois sasuke, depois o pulço de novo e …

- Ah! É sim! muito obrigada senhor! – o menino passou correndo pelos dois sorrindo.

- Eu gosto daquele menino. Ele me lembra de quando eu era jovem e estúpido.

- Você ainda é jovem e continua sendo estúpido. – sasuke falou bem humorado.

- Bem vindo á ilha dos cínicos, população: você!

**Bem vindos a Itália!**

- Oh, que casa tão fofa e adorável! – hinata falava sorrindo enquanto Asuma e Kakashi ficavam olhando a pequena casa com um monte de crianças terroristas para lá do pequeno portão.

- Quer tocar na campainha ou toco eu? – kakashi perguntou a asuma enquanto este suspirava e se dirigia ao portão, derrepente todos ouvem uma voz feminina vinda do outro lado do portão.

- Oh, desculpem! – falou uma mulher bonita de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes que aparentava ter uns 40 e poucos anos.

- Eu sou a Elisi, este é o meu marido: Nilo. – um homem calvo seguia-a falando italiano com as crianças.

- Bem vindos a Itália!- falava o senhor agarrando dois guris pela camisa.

- wow! – sakura quase se desequilibrava enquanto uma menina corria á volta dela.

- Ah! Desculpe! Mimi, comporte-se! – Elisi agarrava numas meninas e levava-as para casa, convidando todos a entrar.

- porque você tem tantos filhos? – Asuma falou olhando a senhora, enquanto largava as malas.

- Porque eu amo muito o meu marido.

- Hey, eu gosto de um bom cigarro mas eu tiro-o da minha boca de vez em quando. – ele falou enquanto se interrogava sobre aquele monte de pequenos.

- Hem .. meninos! Nós fizemos um acordo com os donos da casa. – a sensei interrompia a gritaria toda falando alto.

- Um acordo? Porquê? – Tenten falava acariciando o cabelo de uma das meninas.

- Porque é mais barato. – a sensei falou simplesmente - Bem, vocês cuidam deles e nós podemos viver com eles em troca.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – naruto falava enquanto subia numa mesa, fugindo de uma outra criança.

- Claro que não querido, vocês vão adorar esses meninos!

- Quantas pragas são? – o olhar malévolo de todos os adultos recaiu sobre ele – eh .. quer dizer, quantos anjos são! Hehe.

- Hum .. tem os três gémeos, as gémeas, o bebê, o Giovanni que tem 16 a Susie que tem 8, o Marco com 9 e Mimi com 12!

- Ai meu Deus ...

- Bem, se vamos fazer isso direito melhor arrumar grupos, sasuke, tenten: vocês ficam com os três gémeos. - kurenai falou apontado.

- Espero que você goste de crianças – sasuke falava olhando a sua nova companheira.

- hehe, não se preocupe! – os gémeos correram para o lado de tenten sorrindo maleficamente.

- naruto, sakura: vocês vão com o giovanni explorar a cidade, vejam se descobrem alguma coisa. - naruto sorria freneticamente enquanto giovanni lançava pequenos sorrisos a sakura que o ignorava completamente.

- kiba, kankuro: ficam na casa cuidando das gémeas bebês.

- Cuidar de bebê é como cuidar de cachorro não? – kiba perguntou pegando numa pequena bebê ao contrário.

- Hem, nem por isso! – kankuro tentava desviar os olhares da preocupada mãe.

- Ino e gaara, ficam com o mais novo, podem passear com ele pelo parque!

- Oww .. que adorável! – Ino pegava no bebê que estava dormindo e mostrava a gaara.

- muito adorável, pode por de volta ao ninho, eu já o vi ! u.u

- chato!

- shika e temari ficam com a susie.

- hinata e shino ficam com a mimi. Neji, lee, ficam com o marco. Quando anoitecer quero todo o mundo aqui! Percebido?

- esse vai ser um dia bem longo – falou asuma enquanto acendia um cigarro e se sentava na cadeira confortável.

- que nada, as minhas crianças são bem calminhas! Ah, creio que não me apresentei, sou o Nilo, o pai delas. Sou cientista.

- cientista, pai e marido. Ou outro nome para desastre. – Nilo olhou asuma e com raiva foi falar com a sua esposa, sobre o quê? Isso fica para depois …

_Sasuke e Tenten …_

No lago …

- Tenten, controle esses pirralhos. – sasuke falava enquanto caminhava calmamente com três guris à sua volta fazendo todo o tipo de perguntas.

- mas eles são tão adoráveis – tenten acariciava a cabeça de um deles.

- numa distância razoável! – sasuke olhava os gémeos enquanto eles perseguiam um pobre gatinho pintado. – se vocês têm amor pela vossa vida, é bom que parem com isso.

- oh, olhem! Uma padaria, vou comprar bolinhos. Cuide deles por um instante Sasuke!

- Uh, tá. – sasuke caminhou até a berma do lago e se deitou enquanto os guris continuavam na sua volta fazendo perguntas.

- Você é velho?

- Aposto que você é um ninja detestável! Não é?

- Se nós tivéssemos força podíamos te atirar no lago e deixar você ser comido por piranhas – ao som da última palavra, sasuke abriu os olhos e sorriu …

**RESUMO DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: SASUKE? O que você fez com as crianças???**

* * *

**comentemmm o**


	10. Pista?

**Heya! **

**Esse capítulo é bem curtinho porque eu queria fazer uma pergunta aos leitores da fic! -**

**Vocês preferem: um capítulo curto uma vez por dia ou de dois em dois dias  
Ou um capítulo longo, uma vez a cada três a seis dias. **

* * *

- Voltei! – Tenten corria para junto de sasuke com um saco na mão. – Depois olhou à sua volta. – Sasuke? As crianças?

- Hum? – ele sorriu levemente.

- SASUKE! O quê que você fez com as crianças?

- Eh, calma menina. Estão ali mesmo. – sasuke apontava para o outro lado do lago onde três crianças estavam penduradas a um metro do lago, por cordas amarradas a uma árvore.

- Meu Deus! – tenten largou os sacos aterrorizada – porquê você fez isso com eles?

- porque eles acham que o lago tem piranhas. E quem sou eu para destruir sonhos de crianças? – tenten olhou as crianças que se baloiçavam de um lado para o outro amaldiçoando Sasuke.

- Não se preocupe, eles estão bem. – a menina olhou os gémeos e depois sasuke de novo.

- E se os pais descobrem?

- Nós só estávamos tentando impedir que eles se magoassem ao cair no lago que por acaso não tem piranhas.

- Ufa! Nesse caso … - tenten também se deitou e ofereceu bolinhos a sasuke enquanto ambos observavam os esforços inúteis das crianças para se soltarem.

_Com naruto e sakura _

- Hum … por onde devemos começar? – sakura perguntava-se enquanto seguiam por Roma.

- Que tal pela biblioteca nacional? - Giovanni falou, seguindo por uma das ruas.

- Boa ideia – sakura seguiu-o com naruto até chegarem à biblioteca. Foram pegar todos os livros de personalidades importantes para começar a pesquisa, desde quadros e monumentos feitos por famosos artistas.

- O medalhão já fez alguma coisa? – naruto estava completamente aborrecido e farto de ver o giovanni olhando sakura. – não está cansado já giovanni?

- Por favor me chame de Gi! – o menino sorria e olhava naruto, evitando a pergunta.

- Sei .. – naruto continuava desconfiado da atitude de Gi.

- Giambattista Bodoni … sakura leu em voz alta o nome do tipógrafo representado no livro.

- Hey, parece que o medalhão tem uma nova mensagem .. – naruto falou e todos olharam o medalhão que lentamente formou letras cuidadosamente desenhadas.

_Eterno Amore …Camera d'Oro … Nunc et Semper_

- Quê? – naruto não percebia nada da mensagem, nem sakura que parecia surpresa.

- é italiano – Gi quebrou o silêncio e traduziu a mensagem. – Eterno amor … quarto dos amantes … agora e para sempre.

- Eh? – naruto continuava sem captar nada daquilo, sakura olhou naruto sorrindo.

- Não se preocupe, nós investigaremos isso hoje, assim que chegarmos em casa!

- Eu não estou preocupado. _Só mesmo com o gi … _- Naruto continuava suspeitando daquele italiano alto e loiro .. Simplesmente não acreditava que um guri daquela idade pudesse ser mais alto que ele! Gi olhou sakura de cima a baixo e sorriu.

- Essa é a última gota! – Naruto sussurrou gentilmente, aproximou-se de Gi e deu um murro na cara dele em frente de toda a biblioteca.

- NARUTO! O que você acha que está fazendo? – Sakura aproximou-se do ferido rapidamente e olhou para Naruto.

- Ele te estava olhando Sakura! Eu juro! – sakura olhou gi que fintava o chão enquanto naruto sorria orgulhoso.

- Ele tem apenas 16 anos! – Sakura lembrou-se que era apenas uma coisa de idade.

- Isso são 112 anos em tempo de cão. – o rapaz loiro, indignado, olhou a menina e seguiu na frente deles.

**RESUMO DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Eu quero ficar em casa jogando com Shino-kun!**

* * *

**Espero que dêm a vossa opinião na resposta à pergunta! -**


	11. Sarilhos em Itália!

**Oi! **

**Esse capítulo já é maior mas os próximos serão mais ainda porque esse foi feito só em dois dias. **

_italico - _pensamentos

* * *

_Com Hinata e Shino  
__(segundo andar da casa)_

- Mimi, onde você quer ir primeiro? – Hinata sorria para a pequena menina sentada no chão da sala.

- Eu quero ficar em casa jogando com Shino-kun! – Shino olhava de relance e voltava a escrever no seu livro.

- Hum, lamento Mimi-chan, o Shino-kun não gosta muito de brincar. – Hinata tocou a menina gentilmente.

- Oww .. então ele me pode ir deitar? Está na hora do meu soninho da tarde! – a menina de olhos pérola olhou shino, não parecia muito interessado, mas se isso o livra-se de brincar de papai, ele faria tudo!

- Tudo bem.

- YEY! – Hinata pegou na menina ao colo e os três se dirigiram para o quarto de dormir.

Hinata aconchegou a menina e saiu do quarto, deixando-os a sós. Shino notou que a menina olhava fixamente a luz.

- Você tem medo do escuro também? – perguntou a menina, olhando shino.

- claro. – a menina parecia surpresa. Sorriu gentilmente e respondeu.

- A minha mãe disse que não tenho nada que temer do escuro.

- A sua mãe está errada. Temer o escuro é o que deixa a maioria de nós vivos.

- Mas … os monstros e criaturas assim não existem! Porque você não os consegue ver!

- Eu aprendi a verdade á muito tempo. Mesmo não vendo alguma coisa não quer dizer que essa coisa não pode matá-lo!

_Com Kiba e Kankuro  
__(primeiro andar da casa – com os pais)_

- Olhe Kankuro. Uma mãe amamentando o seu filhinho. Não é a melhor imagem do mundo? – kiba derretia-se vendo aquela imagem.

- Você faz ideia de quanto isto dói? – Elisi perguntou irritada. Lançou as meninas nos braços dos rapazes e foi saindo, com o seu marido atrás.

- As gémeas são a nossa prioridade porque são as mais novinhas!

- Sim senhor Nilo, não se preocupe! Elas estão em boas mãos! – Kankuro sorria e acenava até os pais desaparecerem por detrás da porta.

- Uffa … estamos tramados. – ambos olharam as meninas que brincavam pacificamente nos braços de ambos.

- Bem, até pode ser interessante. – O menino com o cachorro falou, logo depois as meninas começaram a chorar bem alto.

- Ou não.

- Parece que ela quer um doce – kankuro pegou numa balinha e entregou a uma das meninas.

- QUÊE? Elas são pequenas demais para isso! – kiba tentava tirar a balinha da criança mas ela lutava para não deixar fugir aquele belo docinho!

- Sua pequena .. coisa … devolve … ai! Finalmente – kiba suspirou de alivio e pousou a balinha na mesa. - Quem diz que é fácil "como tirar um doce a um bebe" nunca tentou!

- Enquanto, os pais observavam os seus bebés pela ranhura da porta.

- Eu juro, essas crianças estão ficando cada vez mais parecidas com você cada dia que passa. – Nilo falou, após observar a luta de Kiba e da pequena bebé.

- Hum .. mais bonitas, queridas e perfeitas?

- Não .. estão me levando à loucura!

_Com Ino e Gaara …_

- Ino, deixa de tratar a menina como uma bebé!

- Mas ela É uma bebê! – Ino tinha a menina no colo e seguia entre as lojas com gaara.

- Ela pode não falar, mas sabe andar!

- Ai, me deixa! – de repente a menina começou a esticar os braços e se remexendo para chegar ao chão. – calma querida! – Ino deixou-a descer e a pequena começou a caminhar depressa até chegar ao parque onde começou a brincar com um montinho de areia, com outro menino.

- Oww! Não é adorável? – Ino sentou-se num banco perto da areia com gaara e continuaram a observar a pequena menina Ada. Pouco tempo depois, uma outra criança chegou perto dela, e chutou-a para fora da caixinha de areia. Nesse momento, Ino se levantou rapidamente mas ..

- PUFF - um monte de areia caía em cima do pirralho e pegava a menina, que ria alegremente, de volta para a caixinha. Ino riu até não puder mais.

- Oh, você é tão cruel e maléfico.

- Elogios, tão cedo? – Ino continuava sorrindo e olhando gaara …_- ele não era assim tão frio como pensava …_

- Você tem um desejo de morte? – gaara a olhou sério.

- Quê?? Claro que não!

- Então eu realmente aconselho a deixar de me olhar assim.

_- Gota … - _antes de ino conseguir responder, sentiu algo puxando a sua saia. _– Mas que? – _Ada fazia gestos mais que suficientes para perceberem que a pequena queria ir no WC._ – _Eh … Gaara, nós temos um problema. – Ino olhou à sua volta. Nem uma única casa de banho à vista.

- Uh .. ótimo! – Gaara se levantou e olhou a pequenina que já tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto aguentar.

- Hum, ah! Tinha um supermercado quando viemos para aqui!

- Hum .. você realmente teve uma ideia inteligente. _Que raro …_

- Eu sei! Eu sou provavelmente a pessoa mais esperta que eu conheço.- Ino pegou a menina e os ninjas correram até ao supermercado e caminhavam pela ala de enfeites festivos_ - Casa de banho .. casa de banho .. casa de banho .. _QUÊE? – um grande sinal na porta do WC do lado dos esqueletos dizia "FECHADO PARA LIMPEZA".

- Esses esqueletos não podem dizer que não tentamos! – Ino falou frustrada enquanto colocava a pequena Ada no chão.

- Realmente .. não podem .. - Gaara olhava a pequena menina que parecia ter uma cara muito aliviada … demasiado aliviada … - Err ..Ino …

- O que foi agora? _– _gaara apenas apontou. – AHH! – ino gritou e depois começou sussurando – sua coisinha ! não podia aguentar? Argg! Humpf …

- Você sabe que nós vamos ter que limpar isso certo? Claro que quando eu digo "nós" eu quero dizer "você".

- QUÊÊ? Porquê eu?

- Porque você é que lembrou do supermercado. Por mim ela tinha feito o que quisesse lá mesmo.

- Ou …

- Ou?

- Fugimos.

- É … serve! – os ninjas correram o mais depressa possível para fora dali.

- Hum, um atalho .. de certeza que chegamos mais depressa por aqui! – Ino falava sorridente com Ada no seu colo. Gaara olhou Ada, lembrou o que tinha acontecido e olhou Ino de novo.

- Err .. não me parece.

- EH? Porque não? Você não confia em mim?

_- Não, não confio mesmo. _Eh, não é que eu não confie em você, eu simplesmente não confio em seres que sangram por uns cinco dias e não morrem.

- Uhmp .. – Ino seguiu pelo caminho normal enquanto Gaara suspirava de alívio.

_Com Shika e Temari_

- Oiça coisinha você vai parar quieta! – Temari gritava por todos os lados enquanto Susie fugia, corria, gritava, embirrava, saltava …

- TxI, menina ágil. – Shikamaru comentava, sentado no sofá da sala. Temari se aproximou dele e pegou-o pelo colarinho.

- Shikamaru, se você não se mexe, eu juro que não respondo por mim!

- Eu sou uma parte importante desta equipa!

- Você tem toda a razão! O sofá andaria por aí voando sozinho se não tivesse o seu peso em cima dele o tempo todo.

- Hey! – shika levantou do sofá e se aproximou da susie. – Você e eu vamos ter uma conversinha. – Shika pegou a menina pelo braço e entrou no quarto ao lado, deixando temari do outro lado. – Você pode parar de chatear a Temari? Se você não para, quem paga sou eu!

- Hehe, eu sei, por isso mesmo continuo fazendo.

- Mulheres … bando de problemáticas. Vamos fazer um acordo. Você faz tudo o que quiser desde que não chateie a louca da Temari ela perde a beleza toda quando fica chatea-- - shika parou por um momento e reparou na expreção da menina. Parecia que tinha visto um fantasma e continuava olhando para trás do shika.. - Tem alguma coisa atrás de mim né?

- Erm .. talvez …

- SHIKAMARU!!!! – e ali estava temari …

**RESUMO DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: - Quer um biscoito?**

* * *

**Hehe e.e' **

**Foi um capítulo meio estranho xD  
Comentem por favor n.n**


End file.
